The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant, botanically known as Alstroemeria pulchella.times.A. pelegrina, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Las Olas`.
The new Alstroemeria is a selection by the Inventor in Fort Lauderdale, Fla., from open-pollinated seed informally known as "Meyer's Hybrid" strain. The original hybrids between Alstroemeria pelegrina L. (Chilean origin) and Alstroemeria pulchella L. f. (Brazilian origin) were made by Mr. Fred Meyer, of Bonsall, Calif., in the early 1980's by embryo rescue and subsequent tetraploidization with colchicine.
The Inventor received seed from Mr. Meyer in 1991 and `Las Olas` was selected from several hundred plants grown outdoors in a controlled environment in Fort Lauderdale, Fla., on the basis of its cut flower potential and exceptional high temperature, high humidity and rain tolerance.
Since 1992, asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by divisions in Fort Lauderdale, Fla., has shown that the unique features of this new Alstroemeria are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.